Rita
Rita is the female worker of Papa's Burgeria along with Marty. Her first appearance was in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the first game. Flipdeck Info Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium-dark skin with brunette hair, and green eyeshadow. She wears a striped green T-Shirt with a blue collar, a blue skirt with a white belt and green shoes. She used to wear a version of this with jeans and less detail until Taco Mia, where she wore her burgeria outfit. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *30 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Pineapple *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom bun *Medium patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage *Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Maggie. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is along with Marty, one of the starting characters in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. She has no special skill, but her weapon is a spatula just like Marty. Trivia *In the first game, she resembles Prudence but different colors. *Her signature color is green since most of her orders have foods of that color. *She, Lisa and Olga are the only customers with beauty marks. *When a player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria on Mochi Games, Rita isn't a customer, but only her co-worker Marty. *Although she usually wears her Burgeria uniform in Papa's games, she wears her normal clothes in Burgeria to Go. Her normal clothes also double as Style B in Papa Louie 2. *She is the first customer to order a triple order in Wingeria. *She is usually unlocked early except in Freezeria and Pancakeria. *In her Flipdeck picture and at Papa's Cupcakeria she wears Style C in Papa Louie 2. *Rita makes a cameo in the intro for Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). See below in gallery. Gallery Ritaold.PNG|Rita in Papa Louie:When Pizzas Attack! Ritaold.png|Rita in Papa's Pizzeria. 5 (Rita).jpg Exited rita.jpg Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg Burgeria banner.jpg Rita 2.png Confused.png|Rita confused Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. Limbo Rita!.png|Limbo Rita! PR.png Rita new look.PNG|Rita's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:R Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair